Episode 9469 (30th May 2018)
Plot Kevin looks for Jack. Michelle thinks Steve plotted to wreck her wedding and slaps him when he makes a joke about Robert's cancer. She says she's glad he cheated on her as she's now with a man she's proud to call her husband. Sarah suspects Gary secretly plans to kill Phelan. To make him see what a dangerous game he's playing, she confesses that Kylie killed Callum in front of her. Jack agrees to free Phelan in exchange for £10. Nicola and Eileen bring Zack home to No.11. Gary reveals a secret to Sarah and asks her to trust him. Rosie makes Olivia Radfield open the bag Antoine entrusted her with and they find cocaine inside. Gary and Sarah return to the yard before Jack can release Phelan and pay him to keep quiet. At David's request, Shona tells Alya about the rape. Unconvinced, Alya asks her how she knows David isn't lying to cover up his sexuality - it's more plausible than Josh being a rapist. Flora answers Daniel's phone when the care home rings and tells them that the old woman he's enquiring about has died. Ali gets annoyed when Ryan makes a crack about him and Carla. Gary picks up a plank of wood and threatens to lamp Phelan with it. Instead he kicks him, knocking the chair over. Olivia joins forces with Rosie and Gemma as they work out how to deal with Antoine. Rosie gets an idea when Olivia drops a bag of sugar. As Gary is goaded by Phelan, Sarah urges him to consider his son, thus revealing to Phelan that Nicola has given birth. Daniel puts the care home right about Flora but her place has already gone. Thinking Michelle has betrayed him, Robert goes to stay with Zeedan. Daniel sees him set off and asks what's going on. Robert tells him to ask Steve. David realises he'll have to make sure people hear his version of events before Josh's. Phelan works himself free from his bonds and hits Gary with the chair while he's arguing with Sarah. With the wedding due to begin, Daniel breaks the news to Michelle that Robert has done a runner. Phelan recovers his gun from the office and orders Sarah to phone Nicola and tell her to bring Zack over. Cast Regular cast *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Carla Connor - Alison King *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni Guest cast *Jonty Dunmore - Barry Aird *Adele McHoughton - Amy De Bhrún *Olivia Radfield - Arianna Ajtar *Antoine Reese - Jay Rincon *Flora McArdle - Eileen Davies *Zack Rubinstein - Phoenix & Sebastian Winnington (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor *Viaduct Street *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Gary Windass Construction - Yard and storeroom *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen Notes *Continuing a tradition established in 2010, Coronation Street was transmitted at 9.00pm each weekday between two episodes of Britain's Got Talent. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Phelan pushes Gary too far; Robert does a runner from his wedding; and Shona stuns Alya with the truth about Josh. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,570,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2018 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns